Midnight Outtings
by Cece438
Summary: A little game of truth or dare turns into a whole night of fun . Includes James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Hestia, Marleen, Alice. No Peter. James/Lily,Remus/Hestia,Sirius/Marleen. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the great J.K. Rowling which means I own nothing:(

It was a warm friday night and dinner had just ended. Four 6th year girls were sitting on the cool hard wood floor in a circle

"Ok, I'll go first," said Marleen " Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth. " I answer.

" Do you really like Ryan?"

" No. He is a bloody arse. He acts like he's a bloody Slythrine except instead of blood its looks. To tell you the truth I would rather go out with Sirius and he's my bloody cousin!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me funny.

"Then why are you still with him?" Alice asked.

"Actually I was planning on breaking up with him. This was my first and worst relationship." I said "So its my turn. Hestia truth or dare?"

The girl thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"Are you planning on breaking up with Amos any time soon and getting with Remus?"

"I broke up with Amos 2 days ago and I couldn't be happier. I told you all a million times before... I DON'T LIKE REMUS!" Hestia yelled.

Marleen, Alice, and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it." Hestia said looking rather pink."My turn Marleen tru-"

"Dare" Marleen said"Since you babies always pick truth its my turn to spice it up a bit."

" Alright um...oh I know just the right thing."Hestia said getting an evil smirk on her face.

"I dare you to jump in the lake -"

" Alright easy enough." Marleen replied.

" Wait I'm not finished. I dare you to jump in the lake naked and swim around for 15 minuets."

"But Hestia you've heard the rumors about the maurders lurking around near the lake at night what if one of them sees me?"

"Oh well" Hestia said with a smile on her face.

"Fine" Marleen replied.

We made our way twards the window. We all climbed down the castle wall except for Alice who flew. Did I mention that we are all animagi too. Above the full moon was shining down on us. I turned twords Hestia. she nodded at me. Our friend Remus was a werewolf and Hestia had some werewolf blood in her to. She usually just got moody, she never transformed like Remus does. We need to make sure to keep clear of the womping willow unless we are our animagius selves.

I jumped when I was half way to the bottem. Alice and I waited for our friends to climb down and then we headed off in the direction of the lake. When we reached the lake we turned around for Marleen to undress. I heard a splash and knew it was safe to turn around. She popped up about eight feet away from shore. Marleen had a bunch of sea weed in her hair and she looked like a mop head. Hestia started to laugh. Soon Hestia and Alice were laughing so hard they fell on the ground. Marleen didn't look very happy. Suddenly I heard a snap in the forest be hind us. Uh oh!

I am so new at this so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm going to put Frank in the story and make him a marauder instead of you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I'm only a fifteen year old girl and not the fantastic J. .

I whirled around but nothing was there. It was very dangerous going out at night especially when we really dont know where Remus is. I saw something move it looked like a... no!

"You freaky perverted bastard!" I exclaimed.

The girls stopped laughing and looked at me funny. I smiled at them. Just then when he thought I was distracted he darted out of the forest. I lunged at him and I would have missed if I didn't have good reflexes. I caught him by his hind legs. He fell flat on his stomach.

"Ha, I win. What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with the guys?"I said.

Then the shaggy black dog transformed into none other than my cousin, Sirius Black. Hestia and Alice laughed while Marleen shriked and dove under water.

" Hello ladies. I the great Sirius Black would like to know if you would want to come mauardering with us?"

"And who might us be?" Hestia asked.

"Well us marauders of course."Sirius replied.

"I don't know I think I'll have to check my schedual..."Hestia said.

"Good, someone go get Marleen and we will be on our way."Sirius said.

"Hestia its your turn. Alice did it last time and I have to watch the one over here."I said.

"Alright just this once."

She ranand just as she was about to dive in she transformed into a beautiful grayish silvery colored wolf.

"Impressive, but I could do better ." Sirius challanges.

she barks back

"Alright pretty boy turn around ." I say.

"Aw you think i'm pretty! How sweat of you." Sirius say while turning around.

Marleen climbs out of the water and gets dressed.

"You know I've never seen any of you besides Hestia, transform into animagus." Sirius says looking at us curiously.

"Well I'm an owl. I think I look more like a tawny but I have a white face." Alice says

"Franks an owl to but he is more of a blackish color."Sirius said.

" I'm a larer version of a labrador and I have black spots all over. Personaly I think that I look like a dalmatin with yellow fur instead of white." Marleen says

"I'm a dog too, you probably guessed that already though. You know its said that people with the same animagus are soul mates."Sirius said and winked at Marleen.

She shot him a your crazy look.

"So Lily whats your animagus?" Sirius asked

"Oh I'm a doe."I stated plainly.

Sirius started to laugh. Soon he was on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was his reply.

We all transformed into our animagus forms and were off trotting (and flying) through the woods.

I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I will try to write a lot more next time!

~Cece


End file.
